The present disclosure relates to computer networking, and more specifically, to proactively managing the deployment of input method engines to computing devices within a data communications network to facilitate endpoint user access.
Data communication networks provide an architecture for enabling computing devices (e.g., endpoint devices) to access resources and computing services from one or more remote network connected computing device (e.g., servers) within the network. The network connected computing devices may include one or more computer servers, with each computer server typically having access to vastly more computing resources, and being able to provide more computing services, than a given endpoint device. An endpoint device may communicate with these servers via network communication channels logically connecting the endpoint device to the servers via one or more networked computing devices. When the communication channel is sufficiently efficient, the endpoint device may use the network connected computing devices associated with the data communication networks to offload computing tasks to one or more of the servers via the provided resources or services. The efficiency of a communication channel may be a measure of a communication latency between a given endpoint device and a destination networked connected computing device.